The appearance in common use of electronic computer and calculator equipment, which has greatly expanded the intellectual capabilities of persons having normal sight, has further disadvantaged blind persons who depend upon tactile communication, for instance, Braille presentations, because display read-outs are generally in the form of multiple-segment digital displays presenting characters in alpha-numeric light-emitting visual form. It is therefore highly desirable that blind persons have available to them relative inexpensive converters for accepting such visual displays and converting them to a suitable tactile presentation, such as raised dot and bar Braille, or other appropriate tactile form.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,038 to Mauch shows apparatus having a photoelectric optical system for scanning and identifying alpha-numerics by analyzing each printed numeral or letter using a mask carrying an array of light responsive sensors designed to respond to that particular type style or font. This apparatus delivers one of a number of pre-recorded sounds in response to identified print.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,364 to Surber reads currency denominations photoelectrically and delivers an ouput to a blind person by raising one of several solenoid actuated plungers representing the various possible denominations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,787 to Ickes has an optical scene-viewing head coupled to a rectangular grid of tactile indicators and operative to actuate certain ones thereof to provide a raised outline of the scene or object being viewed which can be read in a tactile manner by a blind person. U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,387 to Linvill is of the same general type as the Ickes patent last mentioned. None of these patents translates alpha-numeric displays into a Braille presentation, nor shows circuitry similar to that disclosed herein.